The optical components used for imaging for the above-described application are positioned with the greatest precision in order to be able to ensure sufficient imaging quality. To this end, for example, German patent application DE 10 2009 034 166 A1 proposes the use of a measurement structure that is largely mechanically decoupled from the remaining system components for the precise position determination of the optical elements used for imaging in a projection lens. This structure here supports merely itself and sensors, in particular position sensors in the form of optical encoders. The measurement structure is sometimes also referred to in literature as a “sensor frame.” However, the measurement structure is partially subject to competing demands. To reduce oscillations of the measurement structure in the case of externally induced oscillations and thus dynamic control of the oscillations from being made impossible, the measurement structure has a comparatively stiff design, in other words high natural frequencies. This increases the accuracy of the measurement. Moreover, the measurement structure should also have a low coefficient of thermal expansion in order to keep positioning errors due to thermal drift low and have a low magnetostrictive constant to keep magnetostriction as low as possible—this serves repetition precision. In the past, suggestions have been made for this reason to form the measurement structure at least partially from a ceramic, in particular SiSiC. The material was considered to be the best possible compromise to meet the complex demands to the greatest possible extent. However, a disadvantage here is that SiSiC is difficult to machine mechanically and has a coefficient of thermal expansion that generally involves cooling of the measurement structure.